Forever and Always
by pictureperfectporcelain
Summary: Songfic; Forever and Always by Parachute. AU future two/three-shot. M to be safe. - The house was empty, quiet, and unsettling. Clare had a pit feeling that something had gone wrong. Eli was expected home hours ago, and no one had seen him. [hiatus]


**This will be a two(maybe three)-shot. It was inspired by the song Forever and Always by Parachute. Let me know how you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>A year ago, Clare Edwards was just the girl Eli was paired with in his creative writing class. Her auburn curls bounced with each step she took. Her smile was enough to bring sunshine to even the darkest of days. Let's not forget those breathtaking, translucent blue eyes. He fell in love with his English partner, and it didn't take long at all. Brainstorming sessions turned into study dates, study dates turned into coffee dates, and coffee dates turned into late night cuddling sessions. She was the most kind-hearted person, and he was all wrong for her. He wouldn't let that stop him from having her. She brought out the best in him, and made him the man he was meant to be. Tonight, he would propose to her.<p>

Eli Goldsworthy was the average, cocky, college student. He was twenty-one, with a good head on his shoulders. His clothing favored the darker side, and his hair was too long and untidy to be considered professional. Anyone who knew him personally knew he was passionate about many things, his writing in specific. After many hardships, losses, and heartbreaks in his life, he only desired to be an English professor. Suddenly, this blue-eyed dreamer stole his breath away, and his plans changed drastically. He wanted to help this girl succeed in her life. He wanted to make her dreams come true. He wanted to be everything she ever needed.

The cool December air would make the perfect ambiance for his plans. He went through a mental checklist of the things he needed to do before he was to meet Clare at the park. A smirk pulled at his lips as his phone started to ring in his tight pocket. Clare's ringtone blared through the speaker, causing a serious of knots in his stomach. The day was just beginning, but he was ready to put his plans into action immediately.

"Hello there, Miss Edwards," Eli answered smoothly.

"Good morning, Goldsworthy," Clare's voice held a hint of humor. She had a weakness for his deep voice, though. On the other side, her knees wobbled slightly as her face flushed bright red with thoughts of her raven haired beauty.

"How'd you sleep?" The ring in his back pocket instantly felt like it weighed pounds, pulling his attention away from his bedroom as he focused on the sweet voice filling his ears.

"Well enough. It would have been much more peaceful with you by my side."

Eli's tongue smoothed over his full lips slowly, his voice lowering as he responded, "You know I favor your bed over my own."

A light giggle traveled through the phone, and Eli's heart throbbed against his ribcage, pounding roughly in his chest for only a few erratic beats.

"Beautiful, care to meet me at the park around five?" Eli's voice softened, awaiting his anticipated response.

"I'd love to, Eli."

"Perfect. Wear something warm."

Eli's lips twitched as she responded. A few moments passed before they hung up, and Eli went on with his plans. After pulling a black coat over his grey button-down shirt, he left the house with only one destination in mind: Randall's house.

* * *

><p>Steam rose from Clare's tea cup, her fingers tightly wrapped around the hot ceramic. The house was empty, quiet, and unsettling. Clare had a pit feeling that something had gone wrong. Eli was expected home hours ago, and no one had seen him. He was interning at the University of Toronto, and the professor had sent him home two hours before she called. If he had plans, he would have called. She tried not to panic, but the vacant driveway terrified her. Her muscles protested any movement. Her eyes were dry and blank as she stared out the window, hoping for the scene to change. Her eyes fell to gaze at the beautiful ring vacating her ring finger. The promise she held to him shining in the florescent light illuminating the dining room table. After a few long moments, her eyes flickered to the driveway once more. Suddenly, the phone rang, and her heart galloped in her chest. <em>It has to be Eli. It just has to be.<em>

She answered quickly, her voice strained, "Eli?"

"Is this Clare Edwards?" This voice was not Eli's. This voice was too calm. This voice provoked an unwanted feeling to course through her body.

Clare answered with no emotion, and in return she received a calm voice saying the words she feared most. "Something's happened. You should come right now."

Memories of last December filled her head as the line went dead, her hand slowly falling to her side.

_Eli was wearing her favorite smirk, but it was worn with a hint of uneasiness. Clare watched him curiously as they strolled through the park, their fingers intertwined. A light layer of snow covered the ground, providing a wintery feeling to their stroll. The sun was making its journey beyond the horizon, slowly disappearing from view. All of a sudden, Eli stopped in his tracks. The fingers tangled with his were removed, and placed in his hands, as he kneeled before her. Clare suppressed a gasp, the sharp breath stinging as she gazed into his smoldering jade eyes. "I want you forever, forever and always, through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always. Clare Edwards, will you marry me?" Clare was overwhelmed in all the right ways, her heart swelling with happiness. She held back a sob, her head nodding as she choked out a yes. A grin spread across his face before he slid the ring into place on her finger, kissing it gently. He stood quickly, and pulled her close. Their lips met passionately, dancing sensually as they expressed their happiness through the intimate gesture. Clare was lost in the intoxicating love he shared with her; nothing could pull her from this high._

Clare didn't know what to expect as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. How does one prepare for something like this? Not one tear spilled over, and for that she was proud; she needed to be strong. She was in a daze, each step blurred worse than the last. After walking through the automatic doors, she was escorted down a long highway. The hallway should have been never-ending.

The tall brunette guiding her towards her waiting fiancé went through the accident. He was driving home, and happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Eli was driving through an intersection when he was hit. The driver's brakes failed, and he slammed into Eli's door full force. She told Clare he may not make it; he was barely holding on. Clare wasn't listening, though. Her blue eyes gazed over the love of her life lying in the hospital bed only a few feet before her. His usually long hair was disheveled. His jade eyes were dark, lifeless. The color of his skin had been drained. She couldn't bare the sight; she was losing control. There was no way to stop the shaking as her eyes traveled over him slowly, inspecting the damage done to the beautiful boy she fell in love with. All at once, the nurse's words settled in, eating away at her as she stood there, frozen.

After gazing at each other for a few moments, a single tear escaped his swollen left eye. Eli's normally smooth voice was broken, hoarse. He managed to groan out her name with difficulty, "Clare.."


End file.
